First Impressions
by Cailin
Summary: John meets someone who might change his life. Will she be able to except his life style.


-1Hey, I hate Mary Sues, so of course I'm going to write one! Right? So. I can't really seeing John not hooking up with someone after Mary died. And I totally can't see him getting with an older women…maybe it's cause I don't want to see anyone with an older women. That's just gross! EWWW OLD PEOPLE! How about this EWWW OLD PEOPLE AND SEX! Ok, done with that. If you don't know by the end of this story I got a thing for Johnny boy, he's yummy!

**First Impressions**

By Cailín

**Ryan POV:**

Coffee. For some reason when he asked me to join him for coffee I was stunned. Not that he didn't look like the type of guy who drank it, it just wasn't the type of pick up line I had been expecting from a guy sitting in the dingy, rustic bar, cleverly named 'Beer Belly's.' Usually they just asked what you were drinking, or if they could buy you a shot, be he politely asked if I would be interested in joining him for coffee. And I think I was even more stunned when I said yes.

He was old. Well not really old as in walking around in need of a cane, but he was older, a gentleman. Probably twice my age. His hair was dark and neatly kept along with a short beard that was the only thing giving away his age, as his chin was starting to become peppered with grays. I was never one for facial hair, but it was quite charming on him.

He walked slightly behind me, his head ducked down and his hands in his pocket. The jingling giving away that he was playing with his keys.

"There's a dinner just around the corner." I explained, just trying to fill the silence.

"I'm John, by the way." He said stopping and offering his hand. I stared at it for a moment taking in to consideration the size as it dwarfed mine in it's warm grasp.   
"Ryan." I offered, and expected him to let go. When he didn't I looked up at him, his face was contorted with a lop sided grin that made is right eye crinkle in the corner, and he had his head lowered and cocked to the side, trying to look me in the face. I think I laughed, but I can't remember. I do know I dropped his hand and started walking again. He flustered me. He hadn't even done anything and he had already made me blush. When we rounded the street and came to the coffee shop door, he reached around to hold it open for me. I thanked him and walked in side, waiting for him to join me again before I went to the booth in the corner.

In the new light I got a better look at his appearance. His eyes were young, contradiction my original thought of him being in at least his 40's. And his style was what I had grown use to, living in such a small town; a blue flannel, over a t-shirt, left un-buttoned and a beat up leather jacket, it's collar turned up, that looked like it had seen better days. He was handsome.

He talked. I listened, making sarcastic comments when appropriate, which he seemed to think were funny. When he laughed it was a deep rumbling that started in his chest and he would lean forward and place his hand on the table, as if his whole body was overcome by the humor. He wasn't one of those people who would try to hold back, incase they had a weird laugh. He laughed out loud and the corners of his eyes would crinkled as he barred his teeth. His laugh was contagious. I didn't even think that anything I had said had warranted such a reaction, but I found myself grinning along with him.

We laughed and talked for hours, until the waitress got tired of refilling our cups and just left the coffee pot with us. The sun had found it's way threw the diner windows and was painting strips of orange light across his face. I had no clue what he was saying to me. I had stopped paying attention to him half way threw his statement, instead I sat there staring at him as his whole face was over come with this story. His hand flying around as if there were going to help him paint the picture that he was trying to get across to me. I was probably grinning like a dork, but I didn't care. He didn't do anything halfway. When he laughed or told a story, he gave it his all. Like if he didn't do it right the first time he would never be able to do it again.

John jumped slightly when the door to the diner rang with the appearance of another customer. He glanced down at his phone then back at me, then back at his phone, with a sigh.

"I can't believe we were here all night." I said, truly surprised. "I had a lot of fun." I said incase he was looking for a way to end the night, or rather morning.

"Yeah. I did too." He said tucking his phone into his coat pocket. He folded his hands in front of him and leaned his chest against the sticky grungy table. "What were your plans for the rest of the day?"  
"I have no clue. Most likely lounge around my apartment." He nodded his head slowly, deep in thought. I was surprised when he stood up abruptly and moved to stand beside my booth, again offering his large hand to me again.

"Let's get out of here." For the first time his face took on a serious note.

"What?" I asked confused "Where?"

"No where, any where. I don't care, as long as you just come with me." All I could do was stare him in the eyes. He looked nervous, afraid. Maybe that I would say no. I slowly placed my hand in his and stood up, my head up coming to the middle of his chest, and I looked up at him. Again, his wore his lop sided grin, his head cocked to the right. I felt myself blush once more, not knowing why. I was stunned when I said yes.

**John POV:**

I had no clue what I was doing. I'll be the first to admit it. I was in some washed bar in some washed up town in central New York. Why it was called Central New York when the town was only 10 minutes from PA was beyond me but at the moment I really wasn't that concerned about it at the moment. The second she walked in she stuck out like a sore thumb, and not in that bad way, but you could tell it wasn't a place she visited often. But after taking a moment to familiarize herself with the establishment, she walked confidently over to the bar and sat down next to me. She looked at me for a moment and offered a quick smile and then turned so that her back was to me. When the bartender had a moment and asked for a drink, I was floored as she asked for Jack on the rocks, the same drink I had ordered.

She was dressed smartly in pinstriped pants and a short sleeved button blouse that was tucked into the dress pants. I had never been one to like the new styles that were making themselves across the country but she seemed to not pay much heed to the fashion. Her hair was piled loosely upon the back of her head, not looking messing but very feminine. I quickly glanced to her hand looking for a ring, and was pleased when I saw nothing. I kept to myself for a while to see if she was going to be meeting anyone there. Surly that was the only reason that she would be hanging out at a bar like this. I quickly down the rest of my Jack and saw that she almost done with the hers.

When she turned and saw I was staring at her again I apologized quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I don't know what came over me, but when she went to place her empty glass in front of her to get a refill, my hand shot out and grasped her arm. She looked up quickly a little startled probably from having a weird guy touching her arm. I had no clue what I was planning to say to her but I knew I was probably freaking her out so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Would you like to join me for some coffee?"

"Now?"

"Yes ma'am." She laughed at that, not a real laugh but a shy awkward one. She looked down to her arm, where I had grabbed her and then looked back up to me. When she said yes I think she was just as startled as I was.

Once we were outside, I followed her not knowing where we were actually headed. Now that I was standing next to her, I could see that her head came to just under my chin, I looked down to her feet and saw that her shoes had given her about 3 inches of height. I hadn't noticed that I was jingling my keys until she turned back to look at me.   
"There's a dinner just around the corner." I nodded trying to think of something to say to her. I finally settled on something simple.

"I'm John, by the way." I said offering her my hand. When she placed hers in mine I was startled at how small it was. Small and cold and yet it fit inside like it had always been meant to be protected by my larger one. And I quickly remember that I had thought the same thing about Mary, on our first date. I found myself grinning slightly, the dorky grin that I remember that Mary had always made fun of me for. I couldn't help it though.

"Ryan." She offered, but didn't look up at me. Her eyes seemed to be glued the hands that I had seemed so interesting to me. I tilted my head to the side to try and look at her face when it flew up to mine. Her eyes grew wide and her face flush as she quickly let go of my hand and turned back in the direction that we had been heading. Again I stayed behind, letting her lead us one. Once we came to the dinner, I reached forward and opened the diner door to allow her in. Then waited a few more seconds as another couple made there way out.

We ordered the coffee and we sat there for a few awkward moments before something happened. I don't even know what it was but once she looked up from her coffee, her eyes meeting mine, I couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth. Just some of the stupidest thing and stories I could have come up with. Even more surprising was the comments she made to mine. They were out-and-out funny and blunt. I found myself laughing. Down right laughing. Something that I couldn't remember in a long time.

Before I realized, the sun was shining in my eyes and I jumped as I heared the dinner door open. I should have headed out of this town by now, before some one realized what I had done. Well not that I had done anything illegal, but people don't take to nicely to burning bodies. I quickly glanced at the time on my phone and then up to her. I was suppose to meet Dean in the neighboring town at eight, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to leave her.

"I can't believe we were here all night… I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah. I did too." I answered tucking my phone into my coat pocket. "What were your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked hopfully.  
"I have no clue. Most likely lounge around my apartment." I nodded my head slowly, trying to figure out if what I was about to do was one of the stupidest things ever. It took me a moment to gather my courage but I stood quickly and moved beside her seat and reached my hand out to her.

"Let's get out of here."   
"What?" An amused look passed over her face "Where?"

"No where, any where. I don't care, as long as you just come with me." When she placed her hand in mine I think my heart stopped. All I could do was look at her, and pray that she would say yes. I didn't know why but she had to say yes. What I would tell Dean, what I would tell her, I didn't care. I just wanted her to come with me. She blushed again, standing in front of me. She kind of rolled her eyes and said yes.


End file.
